My One True Love, Not You
by Ifuonlyknewgrl
Summary: COMPLETE Harry and Hermione are starting a new found love. Others watch their love develop and grow, but there is one person who is watching too hard, who is lusting after Hermione every second of his life...
1. Love Me

Chapter One  
  
Love Me  
  
I see them sitting at the Gryffindor table. Hello? Do you see me Potter? Granger? Are you too much in love? Bullshit. Granger has changed a lot since I saw her scrawny, bucktooth ass in first year on the train to Hogwarts. Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, that name would never past my lips. It would always be Granger. But now..she's beautiful. Full breasts, straight teeth, a body of curves, light delicate skin, so milky it would make you believe in a higher power. Granger, Granger, Granger. Damn it, you stupid MUDBLOOD! How could you make me feel this way? I've hated you since I've laid eyes on you, now; there is a lustful feeling that I have for you.  
  
All Malfoys get what they want.  
  
I smiled up at Harry. We were sitting at the Gryffindor table for dinner. Harry was holding my hand underneath the table, and he only let it go so his hand would rest on my thigh and sometime under my skirt for a split second. Looking around at the other Gryffindor students, I see them talking, eating and laughing. I wouldn't change anything about my life. Ron was laughing with Harry about a remark someone made in class earlier in the day, and my spirits were rising with every heart beat.  
  
"Hermione," Harry leaned on her to whisper. "Do you feel.in the mood tonight?" he said with a sly grin.  
  
"Hmm.I don't know Harry; we'll have to wait until everyone falls asleep to have the common room to ourselves." I replied.  
  
"So? The wait would be rewarding." Harry slipped his hand under my skirt again and stuck a finger inside my knickers. I moaned quietly and nodded my head.  
  
"Yes. tonight would be fine, the reward would be beyond amazing." I said smiling.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
This goddamn school, I would have done better if I had listened to father. "Draco, if you go to school in America, away from that mud blood loving fool Dumbledore then I guarantees you that your education would be rather fine." I only didn't go because of mum; if I had it would have killed her "My son will not go to America, it is too far away, and he has never been there, what if something happens? He is only 11!" the excuses mother made to stop father from enrolling me at a wizarding school in America. I left the Great Hall to go back to my dormitory and to my great surprise I walked past Cho Chang. She's pretty, but not as pretty as Granger. I looked around to see if anyone was watching and grabbed her, I wrapped my left arm around her waist and covered her mouth with my right.  
  
"Shhh.don't fight against me or I'll break your neck," I whispered to her. I licked her neck hungrily, she started to cry. "Shut up Cho, you don't want me to hurt you, well, not too bad at least." I opened up the nearest closet door and pushed her inside, still holding on to her. I removed my right hand but still had a firm grip around her waist. I attacked her lips with mine, my tongue swimming around in her mouth. I could still hear her whimpers. In my head my brain tells me to stop, that she is innocent, THIS IS NOT GRANGER. I'm sick, why am I doing this? I'm not a rapist- yes you are.remember Pansy Parkinson? Or what about that 13 year old girl who asked you to help her find a nice quill in Diagon alley? Or maybe you might remember Katie Bell? Does that ring a bell? YES, I'm a Slytherian; I get what I want.  
  
"Please, Malfoy, don't rape me, please, I don't want it, please." Cho begged me, her pretty face turning red from crying.  
  
"Too fucking bad." I replied  
  
I pulled down her knickers and lifted her up on my waist, wrapping her legs around me, I took out my wand with a free hand and bounded her hands against the wall above her so she wouldn't try to punch me, she screamed, I took her knickers and stuffed it in her mouth. That'll do I said in my head. I pulled my pants and boxers down my throbbing dick and stuck it in her- what the fuck? She's a virgin? She clenched herself around me, her eyes wide with pain. I smiled.  
  
"I thought you were not a virgin.sorry, I also thought you might have played nurse with Cedric." I laughed. She screamed against her knickers. I worked into her, harder and faster until I cummed inside of her, I realized I didn't even bother to open her shirt to look at her breasts, I reached up a hand a squeezed them, they were soft. She was pale and shaking. I pulled out and away from her; she hung on the wall her hands still bound to the wall. I laughed again. She was staring past me.  
  
"That was fun Cho, believe me, this won't happen again. I just needed to vent a little. But, you were a good whore." I said as I removed the bounds (she fell to the floor) and I straightened her up a bit.  
  
"Oh, and I wouldn't tell anyone about this, you wouldn't want the whole world to know about your shameful secret, no one would want you, or hire you after Hogwarts, isn't this your last year? Poor thing. Good night." I turned and opened the closet door, looked outside and left to the Slytherian Common Room. I left Cho there, crying.  
  
It was 1 o'clock in the morning. Harry and I were on the rug in front of the fireplace. Harry was holding me, rocking me back and forth. We didn't make love; we just made out and talked about Halloween night, and who's staying where for Christmas vacation. I fell asleep against his warm, comfortable torso, my left arm going around his waist, easy slumber..  
  
I'm walking towards Charms Classroom, having forgotten my favorite quill two periods ago. Professor Flitwick should be on break. I'm hoping that my quill is still there. I close the door behind me so none of the teachers would think I'm causing trouble. I search where I sat and found it three seats behind. I bent down to pick it up and heard the door open a close. The room has turned cold. Someone is in here with me; I turned around and saw someone standing in the shadows.  
  
"Hello Granger."  
  
"HARRY!" I gasped for air as though I just came from out of the water. I started to shake, it all felt so real to me, the coldness, and that voice it sounded so familiar. So much pain and hatred was dripping off of his voice, I shuddered. I wrapped my arms around me, I felt exposed some how. Harry wrapped his arms around me.  
  
"It's ok, it was a bad dream, it's ok." He said in tender words.  
  
"I know, I know, I felt so." I said in a quiet voice.  
  
"You don't have to tell me about it, just forget it ok? Here," He lifted my chin and kissed me softly on the lips. "Let all your fears and bad dreams be gone, I'm here to protect you sweetie."  
  
"Love me?" I said looking deep into his green eyes.  
  
He smiled and we lay together on the floor and started to kiss me deeper, he pulled my night dress up and pulled his PJ pants down. And we made love. 


	2. How It Happened

**Chapter 2**

**How It All Happened **

****

(Hermione is remembering…)

****

****

            Harry Potter and I. Well, Harry is my best friend and I love him to death. I didn't think in the past that Harry would be as the _romantic people say_ "my one true love". But Harry and I, we're like bread and butter, we go together in a perfect harmony. I can still remember the day our love unfurled; it was the most amazing day, beautiful day…

            "HARRY JAMES POTTER!"  I screamed, Harry opened a water bottle and poured the water over my head while my back was turned! 

Harry laughed, it was his 16th birthday and the Weasleys thought that a party should be held at the Burrow. It was such a hot, beautiful day that we decided to have it in the front yard. Harry of course knew about it, it was to be a surprise, but nothing passes him. I've spent the majority of the summer at the Burrow with Ron. All he talked about was shagging and Lavender Brown. I just sat there and listened. 

"C'mon Hermione, I thought you were burning up!"  Harry said putting his hands on his hips. 

"All I said was that I'm burning up, but it would be good to try and get a tan! Not that I'm burning up and someone should pour water on me to put me out, Harry!" I yelled backed at him. I turned away from him and sat on the grass with Ginny.

"I think he likes you Hermione," Ginny whispered.

"Who, Harry?" I said, I shook my hair to the side and tied it in a pony tail.

"Yeah, he's soooo into you, how can you not notice? The way he looks at you, I can't even put in words. Hermione, just, talk to him about it; see what he thinks about relationships. He might say something about you," Ginny smiled, she put her hand in my hand. "Go for it." She finished and stood up and walked over to play exploding snap with Fred and George. 

            Ginny left me confused the rest of the day. I've talked to Harry almost the whole day and didn't notice any different feelings he had towards me than being a good friend. 

            Later that night when all the Weasleys fell asleep, and the only people that were awake were Harry and I. Sitting by the armchair near the fireplace, I pulled out a book to pass the time, and I wasn't sleepy. Harry sat next to me on the loveseat, staring into the fire.

"Hermione," Harry started, still staring into the fire.

"Hmm?" I said still reading my book. He got up and stood in front of me. I looked up from my book. He took a deep breath and got on his knees in front of me.

"Harry, what," I began, but he stopped me from finishing.

"Hermione, listen to me, ok? I, I've liked you since first year, and that like grew to love. I love you Hermione." He said. His glasses where twinkling in the fire light. I refused to believe that his love was beyond friendship, what? Did he expect me to jump into his arms and tell him I've loved him forever?

"Well, I love you too, both you and Ron." I said, regretting it, Harry's whole face darkened.

"O- Ok, I understand." He croaked out. He started to get up. My brain was screaming. _"Follow your heart Hermione!!! Do something!!! He's leaving!!! Damn it girl if you don't your heart will!!!"  Before I knew it I grabbed Harry's face and kissed him. My whole body felt tingly. Harry froze for a second, then relaxed against me, he wrapped his arms around my waist, mine going around his neck, we were standing now. Harry smiled down at me._

"So, does this mean we can be together? I'd love that so much Hermione." Harry said through tears.

"Yes Harry, I love you, yes, I wanna be with you." I said, feeling slightly goofy about how my words came out. Harry wiped both our tears away. That night we went to separate beds, but in our hearts we were together. 

The day before going to Kings Cross Station we went to Diagon Alley to get our school supplies. Harry and I went to get our books, more ingredients for Potions, and money from Gringotts to pay for all there stuff. Harry, Ron and I went to relax at an Ice Cream shop to talk. Harry and I explained to Ron about our relationship. He wasn't surprised. 

"I knew it was gonna happen one way or the other." Ron said shrugging, he stood up to stretch, He's grown to be about 6'3 long pretty nose, long feet, and he even let his hair grow to his ears. He looked around and stared at me for a second then at Harry.

"You guys are gonna have some pretty babies!" he laughed. We all laughed together. Lavender Brown walked past, winking at Ron, as if he was her little secret. Ron excused himself and went to walk with Lavender. 

Harry put his arm around me, I leaned into him, and he kissed the top of my head. I lifted my chin, expecting a kiss. He kissed me; his hands were in my hair now. He was giving me sweet, gentle kisses. I put my hands on his lap. Rubbing back and forth on his inner thighs, I could feel his erection, I stopped abruptly. I've never felt anything like that before.

"What's wrong Hermione?" he said confused. "Am I going to fast? I'm sorry..." he apologized.

"No, it's not you, well, it's just, I've never felt, a guy's erection before, it was a bit of a shock that I was turning you on." I stuttered.

 "Oh. Well, I've never kissed a girl like I am with you." I blushed, he rubbed my cheek. "C'mon, let's go find Ron." Harry held my hand and we left the ice cream parlor.

HARRY POTTER, THE BOY WHO LIVED IS NOW A MAN!!!!

YESTERDAY IN DIAGON ALLEY A PERSON WHO WISHES DOES NOT WISH TO SHARED THEIR NAME HAS WITNESSED HARRY POTTER AND HIS BEST FEMALE FRIEND HERMIONE GRANGER AT A SECLUDED ICE CREAM PARLOR ENGAGING IN A SEXUAL MANNER. ATHOUGH TWO YEARS AGO DURING HIS FOURTH YEAR POTTER DENIED HAVING ANY TYPE OF A RELATIONSHIP WITH MISS. GRANGER. WHAT HAPPENED? TEST SHOW THAT MR. POTTER IS INDEED A VIRGIN, AND SO IS HIS NEW GIRLFRIEND, BUT HOW LONG WILL THAT LAST??? WILL THERE BE A MR AND MRS. HARRY POTTER? WILL THERE BE AN ADDITION TO THE NEW ROMANCE? ONLY TIME WILL TELL. BEST OF LUCK TO OUR NEW COUPLE OF THE YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

On the train to Hogwarts Harry, Ron and I sat in a compartment. I held a copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Harry, we've been screwed."


	3. My Life Being Draco Malfoy

Chapter 3

My Life – Being Draco Malfoy

            I wasn't always a bad person. I was just another guy heading the wrong way in life. I trusted few people, even when I was really young. I just had me, my best friend Susie and our imaginary friend Alfred. We were so young and innocent. Susie was a cousin of mine. She always came over to the Manor when her father and my father had to do "work". Those were some of the best days in my life. Susie and I, we used to run around playing hide and seek. Talking to Alfred was ok, he never said anything back. But at least Susie and I had someone to talk to when we were upset at each other. 

            I loved how we used to draw together. Only when father wasn't around I would enjoy it. I could draw as many Rainbows and smiley faces as I wanted. One time father found out and he locked me in the basement chamber for a week, no food, no water and defiantly no Susie. The physical and mental abuse father opposed on me, it was horrifying. One time he caught me crying about how he kicked my cat and he broke my arm by pulling it too hard. He left me on the floor screaming until mum came to gather me up. She was the only decent adult in the Manor. She explained to my father that I was young, and none of the stuff that I do now would have an effect on how I process things when I get older. But I learned then that drawing Rainbows, playing Tea Party with Susie, and talking to imaginary people was a No No. 

            As I grew older Susie became less and less more involved in my life. I began seeing her only on weekends, then on family occasions, and then it stopped when she died. She died of cancer, the one thing we wizards don't understand. All the potions, spells and talismans took a toll on her small delicate heart. After her death I closed myself up to the light of life. I grew pale and evil, sick and weary, hateful and dark. I looked to the world as if it was crap. And that there was nothing that you could get close to, because there will always be something to whisk it away. I got upset and demanding when I didn't get my way, and I did horrible things to get what I yearned for, even if it wasn't the exact thing. Mother looks at me now sometimes and tells me I'm not her son. I   would smile and say sick disgusting things to her like- _"Well, then maybe father will let me have my way with you." Or "Bitch, I don't care what you say, you're gonna look at my ass until you die, get used to it." She would look at me in disdain and go to her bedroom to cry, screaming _"WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO MY SON? MY SON!!! WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO YOU!!!?" _I would feel sad and disowned, but it wouldn't shake me up too badly._

            School started again, and leaving the Manor was a blessing. I didn't say goodbye to neither of my Parents. I left to Kings Cross Station; father's driver drove me there.

"Have a wonderful sixth year Young Master Malfoy." my driver tipped his hat when he put all my belongings on a trolley and helped me to the train.

"Yes, I sure hope it will be." I got onto the train, and walked the halls to find a compartment. Maybe, I thought, I might find Pansy and have a go with her. She would be frightened and fragile again and I didn't want to start my year off like that. I decided to wait; maybe I'll find someone better later. 

Many people went back and forth whispering amongst their tight group of friends, I caught some of the words they were saying.

"Yes, I know! Couple of the Year! Yeah…Harry Potter and Hermione Granger! Yup! Yes, I know _that. Yeah she's still a virgin. He is too. Uh…yeah I think she might have a baby with him. An abortion? Why? Any girl would want to have his baby…Couple of the year can you __believe it? Oya…of course."_

            Well I'll be damned…. Granger and Potter together? Granger……yes….I've thought about her over the summer, stupid mud blood, I wonder how she looks now. My wonder was granted; soon she came rushing down the hall looking harassed holding the Daily Prophet. She wasn't wearing her uniform yet. She looked _amazing, beautiful, I couldn't believe my eyes. Who was this sex goddess walking past me? I wanted her, I needed her…she did not belong to Potter. _ She was dressed in summer gear, pink tank top with no bra, and a pair of powder blue Capri's that stretched over her well shaped hips and tiny waist above it. Her breasts large, they looked firm by how they were slightly moving as she walked. Her hair was no longer bushy, but silky, cascading down her back. There were defiantly NO words to explain all of her beauty. She was everything I ever wanted to _see _in a woman. And _that's _what's Granger became….a _woman. _Potter ran quickly after her, but he kept being stopped and congratulated by other students, some he has probably never met or seen before. _They were all idiots. _The jealousy swirled inside of me. _How could she be with him? Look at her! She's too beautiful to be with him, lousy Potter. I'll get her one way or another._

All Malfoys get what they want…………….  

 ****


	4. We All Want Whats Best

**Chapter 4**

(All H.P characters belong to Mrs. J.K Rowling.)

**We All Want What's Best**

****

****

"Harry Potter! Harry Potter! Hi! We're the new first years! Congratulations! Couple of the Year, wow!" 

"I can't _believe that ya'll is together!_

"Couple of the Year!? Amazing!" 

            Harry and I were congratulated for almost two weeks. Between classes, at lunch, between classes, at dinner. We've only had sex _once_ in two weeks because people keep popping up when we were alone. That day when we did have sex, it was almost 2 in the morning. No one was up, and afterwards we had to go back to our dorms because falling asleep in the common room would spread amongst the whole school.  

            Now it is the middle of October, and Harry and I are sitting together at the Gryffindor table.

"Ugh, what the _hell is wrong with you?" Lavender screeched at Neville, he was sitting next to Lavender, and accidentally knocked over his pumpkin juice that landed in Lavenders lap. _

"I'm, I'm, I'm, sorry Lavender, oooo…. I'm so stupid I'm sorry." Neville stuttered out, he took his napkin and began dabbing at Lavender, her lap and her shirt.

"Stop! Stop It! Stop touching me. You pervert!" Lavender got up and ran out of the Great hall. Ron got up and went after her, saying that he wanted to see if she was ok.

When he left, the table broke out into whispers.

"That was _weird; she should know that Neville was trying to help."_

"She's been acting distant and strange all week."

"I saw her crying in the girls' bathroom yesterday."

"Maybe Ron is gonna break up with her."

"Naw man, he's in love with her."

"I saw her running down the halls late at night a week ago, brawling like a baby."

"What do you think is wrong with her?"

What's wrong with Lavender?

            I ran down the hall, as fast as I can, when I was out of breath I slid down a wall. I brought my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around it, resting my head on my knees. _Why was I so mean to Neville? He was just trying to help me. I'm so scared; I'll never be the same again. I can't tell anyone… _

(Lavender is remembering…..)

            I'm leaving the Great Hall early so I can finish my homework early so I can mess around with Ron. He's so gentle and kind, I love him so much. And time with him was the only thing on my mind right now. As I walked past classrooms to get to Gryffindor tower someone grabs me into a dark empty class. I flew across the room and landed on the floor.

"Hey Miss. Brown, what are you doing walking these halls when you should be at dinner?"

I didn't say anything.

The next thing I knew was that that person was on top of me. I kicked and screamed I couldn't see his face. He slapped me, grabbed my head to kiss me, and slapped me again if I turned my head away. My brain was screaming_ RON! Ron, please help me…Please come and help me, Ron! He bounded my hands together above my head, I wrestled against him some more on the floor, but whenever I did, he slapped me even harder. I wouldn't cry, no, I wouldn't show and give him that much credit. I fussed again, he's so strong, and he pressured all his weight on me. When he got my knickers off and pushed inside of me I felt like I was going to explode. Never have I felt like this. I screamed, my brain yelled _No! I'm for RON! I'm for Ron!!! Not You! Not You!__

I bite his lip when he tried to kiss me again, he bit my neck. When it was over, he left me staring at the ceiling, when I heard the door opened I looked to see who my attacker was…

It was Draco Malfoy.

(Present time)

I couldn't believe it, why me? When I was sure he left I ran down the halls crying, and when I found Ron in the common room, he was sitting on the floor reading a Transfiguration book. I ran to him and sat next to him, he smiled down at me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, and I felt so safe. He didn't see my neck and my red eyes were gone. When I was with Ron, nothing bad ever came into my head. For now, all was good. I didn't tell Ron about what happened, afraid that he might kill him, or get killed by my attacker. All that I wanted was his arms around me, because he was my world. When I passed Malfoy in the hall he would look at me and wink, or smile a little. _He was tormenting me, killing me with every glance. But when I felt Ron's strong arms around my waist or shoulders I felt safe and protected. He's the best thing in my life._

"Hermione, can I talk to you?" Ron came up to me in the halls before lunch. Harry wasn't with me; he had to talk to Professor McGonagall about homework. 

"Sure Ron, what is it?" I said looking at my watch, then at his face.

"Well, last night, Lavender and I were sitting on the sofa in the common room, and she fell asleep. I don't know why, but she started to cry and open her mouth in a silent scream. I was so scared, I woke her up and she wrapped her arms around me. She held me so tight; I thought I was the only thing keeping her together. When I asked her what was wrong she just shook her head and pulled me tighter. Hermione, I love Lavender with all my heart, but how do I get her to tell me what's wrong without her breaking down?" Ron said this in a quiet voice; he looked extremely sad and worried.

I thought about this for a few minutes. We just stood there in silence.

"Ron, I think you'll just have to wait for her to feel…ready to tell what's causing all of this. Just wait for her." I said finally. 

"I mean, if I touch her…you know, in a way lovers do, she pushes me away and cry. Then she would tell me to hold her and I would, but I don't know what's wrong, and I don't want to leave her at all. I just want to be close to her, I want to be open with her. But how can I if she won't tell me anything? I want the best for her, but how? She won't talk." Ron leaned against the wall when he said this.

"Ron, we all wants the best for our loved ones. But _she has to be ready_ to tell you." I said. I opened my arms to give him a hug. 

"Thank you Hermione." 

"You're welcome."


	5. Halloween Night

Chapter 5

(All HP characters belong to Mrs. J.K Rowling)

Halloween Night

October 31

            I love Halloween, even as a child I loved it. It was never scary to me. And when weird stuff used to happen around me before I found out I was a witch it never freaked me out either. It just made me believe in magic even more. My parents never really liked Halloween, but they celebrated it to make me happy. I wasn't all….worship the devil, no. I _do _believe in a higher power. Tonight is Halloween, I'm gonna have as much fun as I can.

            Harry and I hold hands as we walk down the halls to the Great Hall to celebrate Halloween. With a little help from all the sixth years (egging him on), Professor. Dumbledore said we c n have a Halloween _dance. _He also said that there would be _other_ surprises later in the future. 

We could dress up in costumes if we wanted to.  I wore my witch hat and black silky robes. I left my hair out of a bun, but put it in a loose ponytail. Harry wore regular black robes. He wasn't a fan of Halloween. As we entered the Great Hall, live bats flew around us. I laughed up at Harry, he put his arm around my waist and we walked to w here Ron and Lavender sat. All the tables were pushed against the wall leaving a dance floor; the Weird Sisters were playing again. I sat next to Lavender, and Harry sat net to Ron, they soon became occupied by Qudditch talk. Lavender and I laughed at how Ron and Harry were arguing about the silly game. Harry was Captain and Ron was Keeper. 

"So, how are you doing?" I asked Lavender over the music and talking.

"Fine, Ron and I are doing great, what about you and Harry?" she said putting here finger in her left ear and leaning over to hear.

"We're great, just fine. Lavender, I've realized you've been acting…a little bit strange lately, why? What's going on?" I asked.

Lavender looked around "Come to the bathroom with me." She said. I turned around and tapped Harry on the shoulder.

"Lavender and I are going to the bathroom."

"Ok, be careful, people are a little crazy tonight."

I nodded my head and gave Harry a peak on the cheek and left to the bathroom. As we passed through the Hall, Draco Malfoy stood in the corner with a bunch of Slytherians talking. He looked at me, then at Lavender, I glared at him, and then turned my head, and I saw Lavenders face, it was pale and her eyes were squeezed shut. When we were in the bathroom she ran to a stall and threw up. I went to her and lifted her hair out of her face. She was crying, her face was red and she had a terrified look on it.

"Herm…Hermio…ne, I'm in trouble." Lavender said in shaky breaths. 

"What is it Lavender? Oh my god! Lavender? What the hell?" My eyes grew wide; she had unbuttoned her robes and shirt and was showing her stomach, which was not flat but slightly rounded. Lavender was pregnant.

"Does Ron know you're having his kid?" I felt like I've just walked into a corny soap opera. Lavender shook her head.

She took a deep breath and said-

"I don't know if it's his," I gasped and covered my mouth in horror, _she cheated on Ron? "Hermione, it's not what you think, I was…I was…__raped." _

I stared at her, looking into her eyes to see if this was some cruel Halloween joke, she wasn't lying. "Lavender, tell me who did it, who did this to you Lavender?" I said looking at her.

"Please Hermione, I can't, he'll get me again. If I tell you, you have to promise me that you won't tell Ron, please." Lavender said, throwing her arms around me in a tight hug. I felt upset that someone at Hogwarts would do something like this to Lavender.

"Ok, yes, I won't say anything, just tell me." 

Lavender looked anywhere but at me.

"Draco Malfoy."


	6. Lavenders Baby

**Chapter 6**

****

(All characters Belong to J.K, ya'll know dat) 

**Lavenders Baby**

****

****

            Lavender sat on the bathroom sink and stared at the ceiling, thinking of Ron, her love, her guardian angel, the only one that could and would protect her.  She started to cry, how can her life be so messed up? Her parents understood her love for Ron; she was allowed to stay at his house for vacation, but now? She couldn't tell Ron, and even if she did tell him she was pregnant and leave out Malfoy, how could she bare to see Ron's face knowing that it might not be his. She was Praying to God, for her baby to be Ron's. She did make love to Ron awhile after Malfoy raped her, he didn't realized she wasn't a virgin, all he realized was that he loved her. Lavender cried that night with Ron. He was asleep and did not know this. 

"I didn't know I was pregnant until I went to Madam Pomfrey. She was extremely sad; she told me that she could give me a spell that would make me look normal when I start to show. She asked me who the father was and right away I said Ron." She started to cry again as she jumped on the sink and looked at her belly in the mirror.

"You have to tell Ron you're pregnant, or when you give birth, well, I don't know." I said feeling sad and surprised by all this.

"I promise I'll help you Lavender, just trust me, ok?" I said

"Oh, God bless you Hermione, thank you so much." Lavender said giving me a hug again; I could feel the roundness of her belly.

We returned to the Party and we danced with Harry and Ron, each switching partners at times. 

When the party was over at midnight we retired to the common room. Lavender and I decided to tell Ron what was going on while the night was still young. Most people went to there dorms, and some people lingered in the corners, or by the cluster of homework tables. 

Harry, Ron Lavender and I sat by the fireplace. Harry and Ron sat on the sofa, and Lavender and I sat on chairs in front of them.

I leaned forward and put my hands in Ron hands, he looked kindly at me. 

"Ron, There is something Lavender would like to tell you. Now, it's _very hard for her to tell you this. But please bear with her." I said taking Lavenders hand and putting it in Ron's, I got up to sit next to Harry. _

"Ron…, I, I have to tell you something." Lavender whispered.

"Yes, you could tell me anything sweets." Ron said searching her eyes.

Lavender began to cry. "I'm pregnant, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier." She said between her sobs. 

Ron looked at her, first in a horrified look, and then his face changed into happiness. 

"We're having a baby? We're," He pointed to himself and then at her, "having a baby?" she nodded slowly. Ron broke into crazy man grin, jumped up and grabbed Lavender about the waist. He stopped abruptly and put his hand on her small belly, he laughed. 

"I love you Lavender, and our baby…, and I'm gonna do what any real man would do, I'm gonna marry you Lavender, we're gonna be a family." Ron said in a whisper, he kissed Lavender softly on the lips. "_A family."_ Lavender began to cry again.

"I love you too Ron."

Harry and I looked at each other and smiled. Harry wrapped his arm around her shoulder. 

But I still felt troubled about what Lavender will have to face in the future…….


	7. Life Moves On

**Chapter 7**

****

**Life Moves On**

****

            I felt drained all week after Halloween. Ron and Lavender went to Dumbledore so they can marry, they needed someone with power. When their parents came, they weren't happy about them marrying, but they got over it. I guess seeing how happy their kids were had a small effect on them. Harry and I were witnesses. Afterwards their parents had a talk with them then they left. 

          November

I helped Lavender everyday with her pregnancy spells. It wasn't hard, but she always needed a little help.  She wasn't really showing, but if someone was to bump into her they could feel that her belly was slightly round. When she was in the dorm she would rub her belly and smile. I helped her order all about baby's books via owl post, the best one was Magical Baby What Are You Up To? Every night before Lavender goes to sleep she prays. 

It was the weekend that we can go to Hogsmead. I love doing Holiday shopping there, but there was time for that. Harry, Ron, Lavender and I came together. Ron has been extremely helpful with Lavender, both supporting her physically and emotionally. When she was going through tough days of the first month was really helpful. He would carry her to her dorm, or make sure there was a bucket for her when she threw up, and told her she was beautiful whenever she looked in the mirror and saw that she had dark marks under her eyes. And when Lavender cried he was there to comfort her, thinking it was part of her pregnancy, but it was because she thought it might not be his. 

We walked into Honeydukes; Lavender went to go attack the chocolates frogs, Ron right behind her. The place was crowed, people with all sorts of stuff hanging off of their wrists in bags. I heard a crash in the corner where the jar candies were, I shook my head laughing. Harry held my hand so we wouldn't loose each other in the crowd.  I went to try some brownie samples, Harry was next to me, as soon as I put the brownie into my mouth, and drool became to pour from out of it. I waved my hands in front of my mouth, I couldn't stop the drool. I took out my wand and tried to stop it, it didn't work because I could not pronounce the words accurately. Harry had the same problem. 

"_Finite Incantantum." Someone said. I turned around to say thank you, but when I saw who helped me I stopped. My eyes narrowed and all I could feel was hatred for this person. __Malfoy. _

"You're Welcome," Malfoy said kindly to me. I didn't reply.

"Aren't you going to thank me?"

"No." I looked to see what Harry was doing. He was reading the fine print on the box of brownies, I guess trying to figure out how to stop the drool. I took my wand out and undid the damage. I took his hand in mine. As I walked past Malfoy to get out the shop I said-

"Sod off you bastard." 

Lavender and Ron met Harry and I at the Three Broomsticks. They had bags full of chocolates. We ordered three butter beers, Lavender couldn't drink it because she said that somewhere in one of the baby books it said that butter beer was not healthy. So she just drank tea. 

"You'll never guess what I found ay Honeydukes!" Ron said.

"What?"

"Droolly Brownies! They're great; I'll send some to Fred and George for Christmas." He said this looking at the boxes of chocolates. Lavender had a large coco lollipop in her mouth.

"I love this candy." She said out of the corner of her mouth.

"We can see that." Harry said laughing. She kicked him under the table, giggling. 

I looked at Harry across from me. His eyes were so brilliantly green, his hair untidy, sticking up everywhere. His lean, yet muscular figure was pleasant. And his glasses black and round. His scar showed more vividly than ever for some reason. Life seemed to be moving on, even when it looks like everything has stopped. I've seen Harry and Ron grow over the years, vise versa, and nothing could make me happier than to grow old with them. I would love to have a family with Harry. I would love for us, Ron, Lavender, Harry and I to be friends forever. Life moves on, and when it does, I'm gonna be there.


	8. Jingle Bells, Balls, and Unpleasant Surp

**Chapter 8**

****

**Jingle Bells, Balls, and Unpleasant Surprises **

****

            December

            Christmas is bullshit to me. I hate it, I can't even remember a time when I liked it. Father used to hire famous designers to decorate our Manor for Christmas. He had Balls and parties every year, he still does. To past my time I would wander down the halls. Once I bumped into a young girl looking for the bathroom. I pointed it out, and waited until she came out to attack her. Her name was Melinda, sweet girl she _was. She was about…12? 11? I didn't care, I was bored. Now, there is nothing about Hogwarts to make feel different about the Holidays._

            I was walking to the Great Hall for lunch, when I saw her. Her long red hair, pretty curves, long legs and freckles was not hard to miss. _Miss.__ Weasley, I felt her eyes on me, I looked into them as I passed her…_was it lust? Why in the hell would she stare at me like that? _I smiled at her, she blushed. _There is defiantly something about her; I'll have to look into that._ I sat down at the Slytherian table, Crabbe and Goyle murmured a hello to me, their mouths were filled with food. Pansy was sitting across from me; she kept her eyes averted from mine. I thought about a game._

"Pansy, what's wrong with you? You look…troubled." I said impishly.

"Wha…what? What the fuck are you talking about?" she said, anger rising into her eyes.

"Uh…you look dreadful, has something happened to you?" I smiled

"No."

"Well, I thought maybe something happened." Her eyes were wild as I said this. She looked around to see if anyone was listening. I leaned forward.

"I hope you like the dark." I laughed, her eyes were wide with fear, I said the same thing to her when I fucked her. She got up and ran out of the Hall, no one noticed or maybe they just didn't care.

I looked across at the Gryffindor table. Granger was talking to Brown. Lavender looked different somehow. I couldn't put my finger on it. She had a glow about her face. I dismissed it. My attention turned to Miss. Weasley, she was looking at me. We kept eye contact for almost five minutes. I don't know why but I felt drawn to her. Not like how I felt with Granger, I wanted her because she was sexy and was with fuckin' Potter. But Weasley, she was…an enticement. I felt a strange stir inside. I looked at Granger again. She had her hair in a bun, her robes covering her lovely figure. I realized that Potter had his arm around her shoulder, like she was his trophy, bloody Potter, I'll get her. He thinks he's so great because of his Qudditch fame, and that goddess hanging off of his arm. I looked back at Weasley. Well, I _do _need a date for the Ball coming up. She'll be okay for that role. Maybe I'll have fun with her. I looked down at my plate, picked up a chicken leg and bit into it.

***

            It was the day for another Hogsmead trip. It was snowing, so I wrapped myself up with as many scarves, sweaters and socks I could find. Lavender looked like a balloon in her winters wear. We were in our dorm. 

"I gotta be warm for the both of us." She said pulling on some gloves. We went downstairs to leave with Ron and Harry. Harry was dressed in a simple black robe and cloak with a green scarf. Ron the same, but only his scarf was a lavender color. Lavender saw this and smile. 

"Hey…where are you in there?" Ron said, pulling down one of her many scarves to kiss her.

We left and went straight to a new robe shop to find an outfit for the Yule Ball that was a week away. Harry excused himself saying that he would be back soon, he took Ron with him. 

"Oooo…this looks _pretty, _what do you think it's made of?" Lavender was sitting in a chair next to the fitting room. She was holding a dress made of _liquid? _She handed the dress to me, I was in awe. The dress felt so good on my arms, it looked as if it would come up to my mid thigh, I blew air between my teeth. _Look at the price, 21 galleons? I don't think so. _

"I know, the price is terrible, but it wouldn't hurt to try it on." Lavender said with excitement.

"You're right, let me try it on." I said laughing.

When I came back out Lavender gasped.

"Hermione…"

"What? It's terrible isn't it? I knew it!"

"No…it's, beautiful, you're beautiful. Oh my gosh, you _have to get it!!!" she said clapping her hands together. I looked in the mirror. The unknown fabric stretched over every curve on my body. The green of the dress gave it that Christmas sort of feeling. The bottom of the dress was flared out. I twirled. _If I got the dress, I'd have to wear a strapless bra.__

"But it's so much money." I said, sounding discouraged. 

"I know." 

Harry and Ron walked back in the shop, they stopped.

"My god! Hermione! Wha…what are you wearing, you look magnificent." Ron said he bent down to kiss Lavender on the cheek.

"Yes…Hermione, you look beautiful, I mean….Wow." He leaned forward to say something in my ear.

"If Ron and Lavender wasn't here I think maybe I might explode, you look gorgeous," He said in a whisper. "Gorgeous!!!"

I laughed and tried to flatten his hair down for some reason. I kissed him on the lips.

"So, are you going to get it?" Lavender said.

"I don't know, it cost too much."

"Do you like it?" Harry asked.

"I love it."

"Well, give it to me, I'm gonna get it for you." I looked up at him, he was smiling.

"Oh Harry, you don't have to…" I didn't continue, well, couldn't, he put his lips on mine.

"Its ok." He said leading me back to the fitting room.

I helped Lavender find a beautiful Maternity dress, she looked great in it. Ron was all over her about it.

When we left we went to The Three Broomsticks and ordered lunch. Afterwards we went to get chocolate from Honeydukes. 

When we came back to the common room Ginny was there. She looked as if she was going to explode with happiness.

"Wow, aren't you happy about somethin'!" I said stripping off my many layers of clothes, I sat next her. Lavender sat on her other side. "What is it?" 

"I gotta date for the Ball!" Ginny said. Ron ears perked up, and his eyes narrowed.

"That's great!"

"Yeah"

"Mmm…"

"Who is he?"

"Draco Malfoy asked me!" She had a huge grin on her face.

Lavender and I gasped. Ron stood up.

"What the _hell? Ginny what is wrong with you!? There is NO way in hell that I'll let you go to the Yule Ball with that asshole!" Ron's whole face was red, he was practically spitting out fire._

"WHAT? YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO ANYMORE RON!!! I'M 15 YEARS OLD!!! NOT 11!!! I CAN MAKE MY OWN DESCISIONS!!! AND I WANNA GO WITH DRACO!!! I LIKE HIM A LOT!!!! WHY CAN'T YOU _TRUST ME???_" Ginny screamed at him in his face. She began to cry.

"I'M GOING TO THE BALL WITH HIM RON!!! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK!!!" she said this and ran to her dorm, slamming the door.

"What am I gonna do? She's going to be in a lot of trouble." Ron said quietly, sitting back down. Harry nodded.

"Well, you'll just have to trust her." Harry said.

I didn't say anything. I looked at Lavender. She was rubbing her belly, talking at it softly. She looked sad and on the verge of tears. Ron saw her.

"Oh Honey, I'm sorry if I upset you by yelling," He wrapped his arm around her. He bent to kiss her belly and then her lips. "I'm sorry."

Lavender looked up at him, her large brown eyes filling with tears. 

"I Love you so much Ron."

"I love you too Baby, and baby." He said patting her belly. He wiped away her tears.

I felt Harry reach his hand out to me. I put my hand in his; he tightened his grip a little.


	9. In Between

**Chapter 9**

****

****

**In Between**

****

****

            The Christmas vacation came early this year. Dumbledore thought that since there was to be a Yule Ball, students could go home early and come back in time for the Ball. It was only for year 4 and up. Many people went home because they wanted to see if their parents were ok. You know who was still out there. 

I sat on the sofa with Ron in the common room. Hermione and Harry were in the empty boy's dorm. I wrapped my arms around Ron. He's so soft and cuddly. I felt soft inside. He looked down at me. 

"Hi Honey, are you ok? You must be tired, sleep, it's ok."

I nodded, I closed my eyes.

_Please stop, please, I don't want you! Stop, I'm for Ron, not you! Ron, please come and help me, RON!!! Help me please!!! I'm for Ron; I'm for Ron, Not you!! Stop, Malfoy…uh, stop it!! STOP IT!!! Why are you hurting me?? I DIDN'T DO ANYHTING TO YOU!!! STOP IT!!!_ Get OUT of me, GET OUT!!!!_ STOP!!! Oh Ron, I love you, he killed me Ron, He KILLED Me. I'm FOR RON!!!!! _

"NOT YOU!!!!" I screamed jerking out of Ron's arms. I screamed in pain, I grabbed my belly, a sharp pain ripped through it. I fell to the floor screaming, my tears ran down my cheeks like a river. I was aware of Ron in front me, shaking me.

"Lavender!!!"

_No, no, no_

"Lavender!!!"

_No, no, no, it'll stop, it will….I promise…Don't black out now, he knows._

Everything went black.

*****

When I awoke, I was in the Hospital Wing. I had an IV in my hand. I reached out a hand to rub my belly, still round, thank God.

Ron was sitting next to me; he had shadows that were swollen and red under his eyes. He must have been crying a lot. I reached out to touch his hair. He awoke.

"Lavender…Honey, what happened? How do you feel?" He put his hand in mine, he kissed it.

"I don't know, I…feel ok."

"Lavender…I know what happened." He said sadly.

_No, no, no, it'll stop, it will…I promise…He knows._

"Someone raped you," It wasn't a question. "You didn't tell me, I understand. But what I want to know is…who did this to you?" He said all this in a calm voice. I was afraid to look into his eyes. I couldn't stop the tears. 

"Ron…Malfoy did this to me. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. He would have hurt me again." I said, looking down at my folded.

Ron's face grew red. 

"_Malfoy?"___

I nodded my head. Ron stood up, bent down to kiss me on the lips, and patted me gently on the belly.

"I'll be back sweetie; I need to go talk to someone."

***

I walked down the hall, searching for him, knowing that he would be in the halls. I saw him looking out of a closet door.

"MALFOY!" I growled. I took him by the robes and pushed him up against the wall. The closet door swung opened. Ginny stumbled out of the closet.

"GINNY!!!WHAT THE HELL?" Ginny ran, not looking back.

"Don't come near my family again Malfoy. You leave Lavender alone. And our baby, Ginny and you are OVER. If I catch you with her I swear I'll kill you."

Malfoy didn't say anything but he grinned.

"She likes me Weasel. Ginny likes me, so…I can't really do anything." Malfoy said.

I punched him across the face.

"Leave them ALONE."

***

I turned on my side in the hospital bed. I looked at the door, still no Ron. I felt so trapped, so unsure, so…In between.


	10. The Yule Ball

**Chapter 10**

****

**The Yule Ball**

****

****

            It was the day before the Yule Ball. Lavender was able to leave the Hospital Wing. It was a joyous day. Ron was extremely happy that Lavender was fine. He did loose his temper once today; we were in the common room. Ron was sitting across from Lavender in a winged chair. He was staring at her, he seemed pissed off. Not everyone was back yet from vacation.

"DAMN HIM!!! IS IT MINE?? TELL ME IT'S MINE LAVENDER!!!" Ron screamed. He was crying again, and he threw himself on the floor and wrapped his arms around her waist. He put his face gently on her belly. "_Is it mine? Is it mine Lavender?_" Ron said in a whisper. Lavender lifted his face in her hands, one hand on each side of his face.

"The baby that is in me is yours; I can feel _your soul, your heart beat, and your love _coming from within me from this baby. Yes, it is your child, I know because I can _feel a part of you inside me." _Lavender said this in a serious tone. Ron cried again.

"I love you Lavender, I'm so sorry you had to go through what Malfoy did to you. I love you." 

"I love you too Ron, thank you for being my husband."

I stood and watched this scene by the dorm stairs. Harry has been a bit nervous for some reason lately, so I decided to give him a little space. Harry came down the Boy's stair holding a small box, he hid it quickly. 

"Hey love, what's going on?" Harry asked, he just came out of shower, the smell of his soap made me feel warm inside, I almost felt like dragging him back to his dorm and locking the door for about four hours.

I smiled and kissed him.

"Nothing much, I was wondering maybe we can hurry and get a quick Christmas Eve Lunch." Harry nodded. Ron had gathered himself together, Lavender was about three months into her pregnancy, she complained of her breasts being sore last night, Madam Pomfrey put a warm cloth on them, not wanting to us magic on her yet. Now, she was complaining of hunger.

"Yes, I know sweetie, you're hungry, c'mon guys." Ron said.

We left the common room, Ginny came rushing past them, and she looked upset.

"Ginny?" Ron asked worried, he grabbed her wrist.

"I swear Ron, I'm not stupid, but I think I love him, you can't tell me what to do, now let go of me!" Ginny, said looking pissed.

"Ginny…?" Ron let go of her. Ginny spun around.

"I know he's not all that great to you, but I think I love him Ron. He's the only person that makes me feel _grown_. He won't hurt me, he loves me. I gotta go." And with that, Ginny went through to the common room. The Fat Lady picture looked down at them, she shook her head slowly from side to side.

****_  
  
_

The Day of the Yule Ball

It was 6 o' clock, the Ball was about to start in half an hour. I looked in my mirror at myself. There were red shadows under my eyes from crying. I put some blush on my cheeks, the eyeliner, lipstick, eye shadow, and then my silver dress that Draco picked out for me. It accentuated my curves. Ron was still on my mind. All he wanted was to protect me. But I was not going to be treated like a child anymore. Draco helped me see this. I remember the day in the closet. He pulled me in, his hands on me was wonderful, it's like he knew exactly where to touch me. His kisses where gentle and exhilarating, his warm hands on my back, on my breasts, and my ass. He didn't rush me into sex, but, I knew that tonight would be the night.

I slipped inside of the dress; it was made of pure Chinese silk. There would be no bra tonight, and no panty lines either. I felt sexy, I felt, for the first time in my life that I was a woman, not a little girl. My hair looked beautiful; I had tight curls cascading down my back.  I put on my matching shoes and went down to the common room.

***

I looked at my clock, then at the mirror. Whoa….makeup, something I didn't use often. I looked at my cheeks, _should I put on blush?_ Harry wouldn't notice, why bother? He loves me without makeup. I took out my lipstick and eye shadow and applied the makeup onto my face. Lavender was behind me putting on her shoes. She twirled in her lavender colored dress. 

"How do I look?" 

I looked at her in the mirror.

"You look beautiful Lavender that color really works with you."  She laughed, I returned back to my makeup. When I was done I stood up to put on my shoes, they were green heels, and it matched my dress. I walked to my bed and picked up my dress, I slipped it over my head and immediately the fabric stretched over my skin, but not too tight. My curves on my body were showing, I looked in the mirror, _wonderful_. I put a see through short green robe on. My hair was wavy and down my back. Lavender and I went down to the common room.

***

"So… are you feelin' nervous?" Ron asked combing his hair.

"Yes…definitely, what if I stutter, or drop it?" Harry was holding a small black velvet box. He opened it and inside was a engagement ring, the diamond was large and it glittered in the light.

"She'll love it man, it's gorgeous." Ron got up to sit next to Harry.

"She'll say yes, why wouldn't she? Right?"

"You're right, I love Hermione, and she loves me too, but I'm so nervous." 

"Hey, it's a normal feeling."

"Yeah."

They left to the common room.

***

Harry looked fantastic tonight; he had on long red robes and a Santa Clause hat. He was so cute. Ron had on green robes and a green hat on. He held mistletoe above himself and Lavender, they kissed each other. Harry wrapped his arms around my waist and kisses me.

"Marry Christmas Honey." 

"I love you Harry." I hugged him.

I felt so good tonight. I turned to say something to Lavender when I saw Ginny coming down the stairs. She looked _amazing._ She had on a long silver dress with matching shoes, the dress looked extremely tight, and I could tell that she wasn't wearing her bra, her nipples showed through her dress. Ron's face turned red. I could tell that he wanted to say something; he wanted to burst, grab Ginny and lock her in her room until she turned 35. But he couldn't, and wouldn't. He knew it was up to her to make the right choices about her life. She walked right past us without saying anything.

***

I walked past my brother and his friends. Not paying any attention to them. I realized that almost every male turned their head to look at me. I smiled and waved like I was a beauty queen. I left the common room in search of Draco. He was down the hall, dressed in silk black robes. When he saw me he grinned and slipped his hands down my front side and then my back to my rear end. I felt hot all inside.

"Not now." I said quietly, closing my eyes.

"Ok." He started to wrap his arm around my waist but stopped, he took my hand instead. I guess this gesture was strange to him. I smiled up at him. He looked down at me and said-

"You're Beautiful, and you deserve a man, not a little boy."

***

On the dance floor Harry was great, he surprisingly moved with grace. During the slow songs I would rest my head on his chest and listen to his heartbeat. I felt complete with Harry. I love him so much, the warmness coming from him made me feel sexy and wanted. I lifted my head to kiss him, his lips on mine felt heavenly. I loved the way his hands caressed my skin, the feel of his mouth on my breasts, the feel of my hands in his hair, the feel of him inside me, and the feel of him cuddled next to me, I loved it, I love him, he's my Harry. He bent down to say something to me.

"Follow me." Was his only words. He took me by the hand and led me out of the Great Hall, down the halls out of the entrance to the grounds. I looked up at the sky, the stars were out, and they were so beautiful, each twinkle made me shiver. Harry put a warming charm on us both. He pulled me into a hug, and looked down at me, I felt lost in his eyes, and then I felt safe and loved, I smiled. 

"Hermione, my love for you is…beyond words. Every time I look into your lovely brown eyes I feel, complete and so much in love. Not even a thousand years of love would cover all of my love for you. When ever I see you coming down the hall toward me, or smiling up at me, or anything my heart beats fast, and I knew immediately what it was, it was love. And the first night we were together still plays over and over in my mind. God Hermione, you make me feel like the luckiest boyfriend in the world. Hermione, I want to love you forever, marry me Hermione?" Harry got down on one knee and pulled out a small black velvet box, he opened it and inside was a twinkling star. It was a large diamond ring. My knees felt weak and I feel to the ground in front of him. 

"Oh Harry…Of course I'll marry you, I love you so much Harry!" I threw my arms around him, I was blinded by tears. 

"I love you too, Merry Christmas Hermione."

"Merry Christmas Harry."

***

I stood in front of Draco, naked. He looked me up and down. We were in his dorm, it was empty, and he made sure the door was lock. I felt cold, his stare made me shiver. His gray eyes almost looked silver. _What was I doing? I'm about to lose the most precious thing to me to Draco Malfoy._ He moved toward me. He put his lips on my breasts. It felt so good. His sucked on them slowly. I moaned uncontrollably. He smiled. He reached out a hand to caress my ass; I flinched because his hand was cold. I wanted to scream, he made me feel so good. He was naked now, I wondered when that happened, but I didn't care. I explored his body; I thought it was silly that we were still standing, so I led him to the bed. I wanted to feel kinky even more. He lay on his back, his dick was hard. I wrapped my hand around it, he moaned. I put my mouth on it. I sucked, slurped and was damned good at it. He moaned and moaned in pleasure. I stopped. No, I wanted to have sex with him, not oral sex. I got up and sat on top of him. He grabbed my waist.

"Ok…We're gonna do this slowly, this might hurt, so, I'll give you a few minutes to adjust." He said.

"Ok." I prepared myself, I gritted my teeth. He eased into me, slowly. The pain sheared through me, I cried out, it felt like hell. In a few minute I felt better, I rode him to climax. When it was over, I felt so tired. 

"Ginny, we have to go back to the Ball." He said getting up.

"Oh, but Draco, can't we just rest for awhile, maybe we might have a little more fun." I whined.

"I'm sorry, but I think your brother might go looking for you. Here, we'll take a quick shower, get dress and go back to the party. It's only 9. When the Ball is over we can sneak somewhere." He said this leaning over the side of the bed; he kissed me gently on the lips.

About half an hour later we returned to the Ball, as we danced, I whispered to him.

"I Love you." He looked down at me, searching my eyes, he didn't have to, the expression was all over my face.

"I love you too Ginny." He said, he was honest about it too, he's never felt like this before.


	11. Valentines Day

**Chapter 11**

****

**Valentines Day**

****

**February 14**

****

            The months have pasted by quickly, and the snow slowly melted away. Students continued to walk up and down the halls and stairs, going to classes, just continuing their lives. Today was Valentines, and it was a Hogsmead trip day. 

It was six in the morning, I sat up in my bed, for some reason I was not tired or sleepy. I got out of the bed to use the bathroom. When I came back, I saw that Lavender was awake, her spell must have worn off, and she had to renew it every other week. She was _big. _Ron kept telling her they were having a boy because her belly was so big, she was five months into her pregnancy. Lavender didn't want to find out the sex of the baby yet, she wanted it to be a surprise. Lavender and Ron went to the Hospital Wing so Madam Pomfrey could tell them when their baby was due. July 8th, Madam Pomfrey said that the baby might be a two weeks late, so between the 8th and the 22nd, they should be prepared.

"Good morning Hermione." Lavender said, she put her wand tip to her stomach, and her round belly disappeared. 

"Morning Lavender, so, today is Valentines Day, what do you have planned?" I asked her, getting out my towel and tooth brush to take a shower.

"I don't know, maybe, maybe go out to lunch at a new restaurant with Ron." She also got out her towel and tooth brush. We left to the shower. 

"Hermione, was Harry's engagement speech wonderful?" Lavender asked, brushing her teeth at the sink. 

I smiled to myself, I was in the shower. "Yeah, it was."  

When we were done we went down to the common room. Harry and Ron were sitting by the fire; they both had a bouquet of roses. Harry got up and kissed me soundly on the lips, Ron the same to Lavender. I had on a pink shirt with a black knee length skirt, it was flared, I love flared clothes. I was about to say happy Valentines Day when Ginny came down the stairs. She was wearing a low cut red shirt, there was a draw string to emphasize her breasts, and she had on tight black bellbottoms. Her belly button showed. 

Ron's eyes narrowed, anger was swelling inside of him.

"Where are you going this early Ginny?" He asked, walking towards her.

"I have a date Ron." 

"With who Ginny?"

"Draco, he's my boyfriend, what, I can't go out with him?" She asked calmly, facing him, she put her hands on her hips and swayed on the spot. This just pissed Ron of more.

"He attacked Lavender! What if he does the same to you?" He said in a whisper.

Ginny looked over Ron's shoulder to stare at Lavender. "She's a whore, she wanted it." I gasped, and so did Lavender. Ron stiffened. He slapped her across the face.

"_Don't you ever say that about Lavender! She is my WIFE, and I will not let you speak of her in that manner."  Ron said this in a deadly tone. His little sister was taking the wrong steps in life. He softened. _

"Ginny, please, just tell me you'll never have sex with Malfoy, he's not good enough for you…," He took a deep breath, "Have your fun with him, but, please, don't get serious with him Gin, I just, don't want you to get hurt." Ron's eyes were pleading. Ginny rolled her eyes. 

"Ron, please, I love Draco." She smiled. "And I already had sex with him, almost 10 times a week." She said sweetly. Ron's face turned red with anger.

"_Ginny…"_

"Ron, let me be me, I'm not a little girl anymore, I can take care of myself." She rested her hand on Ron's cheek, and then she turned around and left through the portrait. Ron came back to the chair by the fire and sat down on it. He opened his arms wide so Lavender could sit on his lap. 

"I don't know why she's rebelling like this, I know she wants to show that she can make up her own mind, but with Malfoy? The person who hurt the love of my life? And she knows about it too, and she still insists that it's bullshit!" Ron looked up at Lavender, his eyes were glistening.

"You're my family Lavender, I love you"

"I love you too Ron."

***

I walked down the Hall to the Slytherian common room. Draco was standing outside the portrait hole.                                      

"Hey baby, Happy Valentines Day." I said wrapping my arms around his neck to give him a kiss.  

"I have something for you." He said. He took out a long black square box. He opened it and inside was a silver necklace with a diamond snake as a charm. I could actually feel the coldness coming from the necklace. I turned around and lifted my red locks. He kissed my exposed skin before putting the necklace on me. I turned around and pulled his mouth to mine, and then I put my lips to his ear and said-

_"I'm horny…"_

Draco smiled at me; he opened the nearest closet door and locked it. Immediately I jumped on him, pushing his against the wall, my pants and thong laid forgotten on the floor, and his pants and boxers were around his ankles. I grinded my pelvis into his, locking my arms around his neck I rocked faster and harder against him, yelling at him to go faster and harder. The slapping noise of our skin together was amazing. I screamed his name, swearing and shouting incoherent words. He groaned and shouted, but he did say something I could understand-

_Hermione._

***

Harry wrapped his arm around my shoulder we were about to enter a new restaurant a few minutes out of Hogsmead. Ron and Lavender was ahead of us. _Alexandra Floret Restaurant. It was__ a wonderful place to eat. The place was decorated for Valentines Day. As we entered we found a lovely seat next to a picture of large scenery. I looked at the menu in front of me. I was about to say spaghetti when Lavender jumped up from her seat. She put a hand to her stomach, which appeared flat to us. She looked around to see if anyone was looking and undid the spell. Her round belly appeared. _

"Are you ok Lavender?" I asked, Ron looked down at her with a worried expression. She grinned.

"The baby is kicking." Ron put his hand on her belly and felt movements from inside; he laughed, and said "That's my boy…" 

I also put my hand on Lavenders belly, and so did Harry, it felt strange, but very cute at the same time.

We enjoyed the rest of the day, with food, chocolates, and sweet love from our significant other.

***


	12. The Trouble With Love

**Chapter 12**

****

**The Trouble with Love…**

****

            (Ginny is remembering…)

            I heard Draco moan Hermione's name. I looked and him, and jumped off of him. 

"What did you say?" I asked, anger curling my words.

"I didn't say anything, what are you talking about Hermione?" He said, then his eyes widened.

"What the fuck is this? Draco? Did you sleep with her?" I asked feeling hurt, I slipped on my thong and pants. 

"No, Ginny, I'm sorry, I don't know what's got into me, she was just on my mind." Wrong choice of words. 

"_She was just on your MIND? Why? Here I am fucking the shit out of you and you don't say my name but Hermione's!!! You bastard, if you want her go get her, which I doubt will __ever happen. I thought you loved me, but all you want is __PUSSY!!!" I punched him hard across the face and ripped the necklace he gave me off of my neck and threw it at him. _

"Fuck off _Malfoy."  The door magically burst opened and I ran to Gryffindor Tower. I didn't start to cry until I was in a tight ball in the corner of my dorm._

_"I thought he loved me…"_

Why would he start thinking of Hermione out of the blue? Or maybe he's been thinking about her for awhile. I spent the rest of the day in my dorm, sleeping or crying. I should have listened to Ron……

***

I know what I did was stupid; Granger should be out of my mind now. I have a beautiful girlfriend who just walked out on me.  What am I going to do? I love her, but I still want Granger. There's only one thing that I'll have to do to stop all this. I have to get Granger in the corner and have my way with her. Then, I'll be able to be with Ginny without any worries. This was a very risky and sick act, but if it'll make things better, then I will have to do it. But first I have to write to Ginny apologizing. I went up to my dorm from the common room and got out a quill and parchment. 

***

I sat on a chair by my bed in my dorm, reading a Potions book. I shivered, and lost concentration in my book. I put it down; I've been in my room for a few days. I looked out the window, I wish it was raining. At least then I'd know that everything around me was in pain. I heard tapping at my window. I opened it and a black hawk flew in, it was Draco's bird. It had a note tied to its leg. I took it from its leg and opened it.

_Ginny,_

_I'm sorry about Valentines Day; I didn't want to hurt you. Please forgive me, I don't know what's wrong with me, but I need your help. Please don't leave me, I'm sorry. I Love you Ginny, you're the only thing that is keeping me together. I don't only love your body, but I also love your heart, your brain, your smile, and laugh. Please help me. Keep me and hold me love._

_ I Love you,_

_Draco._

And attached to the bottom of the letter was the necklace he gave me, it wasn't broken anymore since I pulled it off my neck. My heart fluttered. How do I know if he won't cheat on me? Or call me other girl's names? Did he only attack Lavender? I should ask him about that…There's so much I don't know about him! How do I know he's not a serial rapist? Why is my love for him so troublesome? 

***

Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter

Harry Potter and Hermione Granger are ENGAGED!!! Harry Potter proposed to Miss. Granger (future Mrs. Potter) on Christmas day at the Yule Ball. The couple is this years Couple of the Year. Now, they are Married Couple of the Year and The Most Richest Young Couple Alive. Congrats to the future newlyweds.  

"Oh my God, how did this happen?" I asked, we were in the common room and I saw a copy of the Daily Prophet on the desk. I wanted to cry, why are people so obsessed with Harry's life? But who has been spying on us?

"I don't know, I can't believe this," Harry said, looking over my shoulder.

Who is babbling their mouth off about us?


	13. My Obsession

**Chapter 13**

****

**My Obsession **

****

**(April 12)**

            _Empty._

I locked the door to the dorm. I fell to the floor and pulled out a photo album from my trunk. I had just developed pictures I took this morning. I laid a photo in front of me. Here was Harry having sex with Hermione in the common room, here is Lavender getting undress for a shower, she's gotten bigger now, I guess she's about six months, Ron holding her, and _Ginny. The most beautiful living thing in the world. I felt shudders ripping through my stomach. Another picture- Ginny and Draco, kissing passionately on Valentines Day in front of the Slytherian entrance. _

Lunch, Hogsmead trips, Dances, intimate moments and the regular days I'm there watching. The thought of seeing them everyday is overwhelming, my heart would beat faster and faster and my camera would click quietly in a distance. Sometimes, I did 'naughty' things at night, not only thinking of the women, but the guys as well. I would watch them and if it was good info, I'd send it to the Daily Prophet, 30 galleons for each time I send the information. 

Most people think of me as annoying or gifted with my lovely camera. My youngest brother is ashamed of me, because it's embarrassing to be Colin Creevy's younger brother "He's The Freak with the cam." He's 14 years old, and I don't give a damn about what he thinks, all I care about are my pictures. 

I gently put my pictures back in my album. I opened my trunk and laid the Album at the bottom and threw clothes on top of it. I went down to the common room, my camera dangling around my neck. I looked at where Harry, Ron, Hermione and Lavender sat at. They looked happy; I went to stand in a dark corner and took a picture of the scene before me. The school year was going by fast, it's already April. I need to take as many pictures as I can.

"Hello Colin…" a voice said next to me. I turned around and looked into large midnight blue eyes- _Ginny._

"O…h, hey Ginny," I quickly removed my camera from my neck and sat it on the floor next to me "I didn't see ya there." I started to sweat.

"Yes…you wouldn't would you?" She said in a smooth whisper. "Have you been spying on them?"

"No, just harmless pictures, no spying." I said, laughing nervously. 

"Ok, don't look so nervous then," she moved toward me, wrapping her arms around my neck, I couldn't think, "Just…let me make you feel more comfortable." She brought her lips to mine, and I relaxed, she pushed me away, looking wild.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? She said with a sardonic smile playing her face.

"You kissed me."

"No I didn't, you liar."

"But…"

"Don't think I don't know your _secret, _you sick horny bastard," I was in shock, how did she know? "You don't think I saw you on Valentines Day? Snapping away at your camera?" she moved around me, pretending to have a camera in her hands, snapping away at it eagerly. "Dumb ass" she whispered. 

"What do you want?"

"I need you to spy on Draco Malfoy. Morning, noon and night," she smiled again "Even the most private, and personal times, I want info and pictures, or your secret goes out, and you go to Azkaban." I felt terrified, my brain thought up an excuse.

"What about O.W.L.s? I need to study." 

"You do that, but you still have to spy on Draco also, you can work it out, I want a full report the middle of next week." She turned to leave but stopped.

"You're not a bad kisser, maybe sometime we can practice a little bit more." She reached out a hand and pinched my ass. And then she walked away, amazingly no one noticed anything. I exhaled breath that I was holding in. I picked up my camera. Well…My obsession has now turned into a job. 

A job I can not refuse.


	14. Along Came A Spy

**Chapter 14**

****

****

**Along Came A Spy…**

****

(April 17)

            I swiftly walked down the corridor, late for lunch as usual. I stopped when I heard voices coming from one of the closets to my left. I walked quietly towards it and put my ear to it.

"Ok…If we're getting married on Christmas, then where are we gonna have it at?" It was Hermione's voice.

"Either at Hogwarts or at a church, where ever you want it at." It was Harry's voice talking now.

"Ok, we'll think more about it. I just can't believe we have to talk in a _closet about our wedding because some asshole is spying on us." Hermione sounded pissed of. While they were talking I pulled out a notepad and quill to write down their conversation. _

"Well…let's go, I need a shower."

"Yeah, me too." Hermione said this sounding hopeful. I guess Harry heard it in her voice too.

"Oooo…someone wants to be a naught girl…" Harry said. I heard them laugh together, they were about to open the door! Where the hell am I going to hide?! I stashed the pad and quill in my pocket and was pretending that I was looking for something on the floor. They came out the closet, Harry immediately saw me.

"Hey Colin, what you lookin' for?" Hermione asked, Harry's eyes narrowed, like he was trying to stare through me.

"Uh…I dropped my…eraser." I said, still looking on the floor. 

"You want me to help you find it?"

"No, it's ok Hermione, but thanks for asking." I was sweating really badly now.

"Ok, see you later." They walked away, arms going around each other. I quickly got out my camera and snapped a photo of them. 

Well, I can forget about lunch now. I started to put my camera away when I saw Draco Malfoy coming down the corridor, he looked happy about something. I decided to follow him, my hands were shaking, _if he catches me, I'm dead…_ I held the camera in my hands tighter. He turned and walked into an empty classroom. I gazed inside of the class through the door window. Draco had his arms wrapped around Ginny. They were kissing. I decided to take pictures of their steamy 'sex time' in the class. When they were done I left. I was going to Charms, praying that I won't go to hell for being a spy/stalker. 

***

It was seven o' clock at night, and I waited for Ginny in my secluded area in the common room, which was filled with talk, laughter and the scratching noise of quills. I saw her walk stealthy towards me. She sat next to me on a chair. 

"So, do you have what I want?" She asked, crossing her legs. 

"Yeah…I do, here it is," I handed her an album that I made that had pictures of Draco in it. "Oh, and I wrote some of the stuff he might have said when I was close enough to hear him. She shuffled through the pictures. Draco taking a shower, Draco practicing Quidditch, Draco eating lunch, Draco using the bathroom, Draco combing his hair, Draco reading a book, Draco sleeping in class, Draco, Draco, Draco. She slowly shook her head, the look of disbelief on her face.

"How…did you get some of these pictures? Is he that easy to follow?" She asked.

"No, he's not easy to follow, but I'm a really good follower, so, I have an advantage." I said looking down at the pictures she was holding.

"Good, this is really good, keep up the work, next week, same time same day." She got up and bent forward to kiss me languidly on the lips, my stomach was fluttery again, and my pants seemed tighter. She left before I even got to say bye.

***

I decided to do some more spying on Harry and Hermione. I ran up the girls' stairway after disabling the alarm. I opened the 6th year dorm door. No one was in there. I walked towards the girls bathroom to wait for one of them, I sat on the floor in one of the bathroom closets, it was empty except for a robe, I looked closely at it and it said on it _Harry Potter._

I heard the bathroom door open; I looked through the spaces in the door. It was Hermione. She was about to take a shower. Her robe fell to the floor and so did someone else's…she wasn't alone. Harry was with her, they stood naked in front of the walk in shower. My heart started to pound.

            They began to kiss, and the shower magically turned on, they stepped inside. I cracked the door opened and started to take pictures of the scene before me. I was in the closet for almost two hours. They washed, and combed each other, and then they would go back to having sex. The steam in the room was thick, I decided to sneak out, and it was a fat chance that I might get caught. I got up and walked out of the closet. I bumped into someone. I saw sharp and evil green eyes. Harry grabbed the front of my shirt and jerked me forward.

"What in the bloody fuck are you doing here?"


	15. I Just Wanna Say That I’m Sorry…

**Chapter 15**

****

****

**I Just Wanna Say That I'm Sorry…**

****

****

"I…I did…I mean…I'm sorry…" Colin had his hands up, his palms facing Harry.

"Why are you in here?" 

"I…I was looking for someone…"

"Oh yeah? Who?"

"No one, I just need to go, sorry…" Colin struggled with Harry, trying to get loose when Harry saw his camera and notepad. Harry took it from him and read it, his face grew red.

"Read this Hermione," he tossed the pad to me. "He's the bastard that's been spying on us." I read the pad

_Oooo…someone wants to be a naughty girl._

_Our wedding will either be held at Hogwarts, or a church._

_Wedding will be on Christmas._

_Oooo…right there…yeah._

_Honey_

_Sweetheart_

_Quick Orgasm (that's all they want from each other)_

_Made love in the Potions dungeon when empty._

"You son of a bitch…" I said, clutching my towel around me.

"How could you? What have we ever done to you?" Harry shook him as he said this.

"Nothing, I just wanted to…" Colin began, but Harry stopped him. Harry drew back his fist and punched Colin squarely on the nose. Colin fell to the floor. He turned around and got on all four and began to crawl. Harry grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him up. 

"C'mon, you're gonna tell us where you keep your pictures." After Harry and I got dressed, Colin was locked in the bathroom. We went to the 5th year boys dorm. A few of his dorm mates were in there. Harry threw Colin to the floor next to his trunk.

"Get it out." Harry demanded.

Colin scooted to his trunk. He shut his and opened his trunk, reached to the bottom and pulled out a large brown Photo Album and handed it to Harry.

Harry opened it and his face grew red, then pale, and then red again. He handed it to me. The pictures were of me! Naked! And some pictures were of Lavender and I talking. Then it was Harry and I, making love, or in an intimate situation. Then Lavender naked, taking a shower, or looking at her belly. Then Ron naked, and then Harry. I felt sick, I felt exposed! I ran out the room towards the bathroom, I threw up, gut wrenching throw up. I felt weak. I stumbled back to Harry. Harry was on Colin, punching and swearing, it scared me.

"You asshole! Why? Why would you do this? Money?! Fifteen seconds of FAME?" he threw another punch at Colin. He stopped and backed away from him.

"Are you okay?" He asked, wrapping his arm around me. I shook my head no. I still felt weak and dirty.

"Please Harry, let's go."

Harry and I turned to leave.

"I'm sorry." Colin choked out, he was crying.

I looked back at him with disgust.

"Fuck you Colin."

***

That night I felt that someone was watching me. I kept telling myself that I was being paranoid. Lavender was awake, walking around the room. She must be hot. She was in her seventh month, so she was big. She cried out in pain.

"Lavender, what's wrong?" I asked.

"My back hurts so bad, I can't lay down, I can't sleep, and all I can do is pace." I turned to the clock. It was two in the morning.

"Do you want me to get Ron?" I stood up.

"No." She reached out her hand towards her bed and sat down.

"I'm okay, this happens a lot. I'll be fine, they're just cramps." She gave me a calming smile.

I returned her smile and lay back down on my bed.

"Hermione, I'm sorry about all this, you're so helpful, you help me with my spells, through my pain, and even thinking of names for my baby."

Lavender said, she put her hand to her large belly.

"You're my friend, and I love you to death, and you're also my best friend's wife, I would never let anything bad or upsetting happen to you." I said. 

"Thank you for being there for me."

"You're welcome Lavender." 

***

When I woke up, Lavender was crying, she was on the floor. I scrambled out of my bed to her. 

"Lavender what's wrong?!" I was panicking.

"Hermione…the cramps…they won't stop. Please, I need to get to the Hospital Wing, there's something wrong with me…" She was sweating and crying. I took out my wand and conjured a stretcher. She got onto it; I had to help her on it a little. She levitated in front of me. I ran to the boy's dorm. 

"Ron! Come quick! It's Lavender!" 

***

Hiya PPL. Oooo…The chappies are gettin' SCARY!!! What if Lavender has a miscarriage? What if Colin seeks revenge? Oh, and don't forget DRACO!!!! His Plan to get Hermione to himself is still at hand!!! What will await our young heroes??? Dun da, da, dun!!!! (I don't even know yet! Lololol) Chapter 16 will be posted on August 21!!!! It's gonna be a long chapter, I promise!!!! The thoughts in my head are beggin' to be spilled out on the computer!!!! Keep watch my friends! Keep watch…..THANK YOU!!! :D


	16. To Hell and Back

**Chapter 16**

****

**To Hell and Back**

****

            Harry, Ron, and I had to wait outside of the Wing as Madam Pomfrey worked on Lavender. So far, all we knew was that Lavender was having cramps, and that it wasn't good. Finally Madam Pomfrey opened the door to let us in. 

"She's okay, she needs to take medicine for about a week, and the time she takes it has to be _sharp, on time." Madam Pomfrey explained to us, she also explained why Lavender might be having cramps. She could be under stress, the baby might be sick, or it could be nothing, some women have cramps while their pregnant and the baby comes out fine._

"Lavender! Are you okay?" Ron ran and sat next to her in a chair. He rubbed her softy on her belly. She smiled at him.

"I'm fine Ron; I'm just not feeling well." Harry and I walked towards them.

"Hermione, thank you for taking me to the Hospital Wing, if you hadn't, I don't know _what might have happened." She reached out her hand to grasp mine. _

"I'm glad you're okay."

"Yeah, me too." Harry said.

"Well, I'll have to stay until next week. So she can monitor the babies heart, you know, check to see if it's okay." Ron kissed her gently on the lips.

"He'll be okay, I promise." 

"Ron, thank you, are you guys gonna stay with me?" Lavender looked around at us. 

"Well, we have class today, but we'll be back for lunch." I said smiling at her. 

***

The next three days Lavender was sedated. Ron would stay by her side and dabbed at her forehead, or hold her hand. Madam Pomfrey said the medication Lavender was taking was prescribed wrong to her. So the medicine took a toll on her and the baby. And since she was in so much pain Madam Pomfrey sedated her. Ron rested his head on her hand. He started to cry; the pain that Lavender was going through made him sick to his stomach, and left his heart in pieces. Lavender would cry in her sleep, of her face would twitch. But most of the time she was motionless.

"She'll be out of it soon enough." Madam Pomfrey would say.

"I know." Ron said, he lifted Lavender's hand and kissed it.

***

It's hard walking down the corridors while she's there. Hermione Granger, the smartest witch in the wizarding world. And then there's Ginny. She is extremely attractive, there's an animal attraction with her. I love the feel of her, but I also want to know how Hermione feels. My father used to say that all Malfoys get what they want. Well, I'm defiantly going to get what I want, and soon. 

            My Plan to get Hermione to myself is ingenious; I would get her in the middle of the day…when everyone is busy or eating. She _always_ forgets her quill in Charms. So…all I have to do is wait, and strike when she's not expecting it. If she goes to anybody, I would just lie and tell them that she wanted it. And if she went to tell someone because she didn't want to loose Harry Pothead. (A/N l.o.l Scary Movie 2!!!)  I'll have to wait, maybe before the school year is out…yeah. But I'll have to keep Ginny entertained too.

***

I woke up feeling sore all over. I looked across from me and saw Ron asleep in one of the hospital beds. I lifted my hand and saw that I was connected to and IV. I moved my toes- they feel okay. I wiggled my nose, okay, the drugs that's pumping into me is not numbing me. I felt drained and scared. The dreams I had while I was out still played under my eye lids. 

_I awoke feeling sick to my stomach, I reached down with my hand and wipe blood away from it. I looked down, knowing that I would see my round belly. But all I saw was a hole that was pouring blood. I could not scream, I was too much in shock. I started to cry, and my tears were also blood. Why was this happening to me? Where is my baby? I fell to the floor, my knees were weak. And then I screamed-- my baby was in front of me, covered in blood with an arrow through its tiny, innocent heart. I reached out to my baby, but the farer I reached the more the baby moved back. I looked around for help and saw Ron on the ground his head in his hands, crying his eyes out. He also had blood tears. I called out his name, but he would not answer, all he did was cry. I looked back at my baby, its eyes were closed now, and it was rid of blood, and wrapped in red and gold blankets, its hair was red just like Ron's. The floor began to part, and the depths of Hell showed, fire, blood, and pain. I looked back at Ron, but only it wasn't Ron, but Draco Malfoy, holding a knife dripping with blood. He lunged for me. I felt the knife dig into my side._

****

"No!!!" I screamed, "No! You've taken everything from me! Everything that I hold dear to my heart! My pureness, my husband, my baby…my _life!!! Leave me ALONE!" I couldn't hold back the sobs and tears. Ron sat up in bed, he looked tousled and baffled._

"Lavender! Lavender!" Ron shook my shoulders.  "Madam Pomfrey! Please! Come quick!! Lavender? Please, honey, why are you crying, are you in pain? Oh my god!" Ron's eye grew wide. He touched the side of my belly, blood was gushing from under the sheets.

***

I danced around Harry, he smiled up at me. He was sitting in a chair. I decided to give Harry a lap dance. He was so into it. He would lift his arms to wrap about my waist, but I would slap them away. He would moan when I shake my ass in his face, and laughed when I licked my lips. I was wearing nothing but a bra and thong. We were in the girl's dorm, it was empty, and so we decided to occupy it. The door flew opened. Ron stood there, his face pale and tears running down his cheeks. 

"Lavender…"

I hurried to my bed and threw my robe on.

"Is internally bleeding, I don't know how, but, she had a hole on the side of her stomach. Madam Pomfrey healed her immediately, and she didn't loose the baby, thank God. But Madam Pomfrey said if she would have waited a minute later, the baby would have gone into traumatic shock."

"Oh my God, how is she now?" Harry said.

"She's fine, but very weak." Ron sat on her bed. I came around to sit next to Harry.

"How did this happen?" I asked, my heart was pounding against my rib cage. 

"I don't know, one minute I'm asleep and the next minute I'm being awaken my screams, I was so scared, I thought she was dying." Ron began to shake; he put his head in his hands.

***

I wanted to see Ron, where was he? I walked down the corridor looking for my brother. He wasn't in Gryffindor Tower, nor was Harry and Hermione.

I decided to go look for Colin, he checked in last night with the pictures of Draco. I seduced him as usual, but that time, one thing led to another and I awoke next to him the next day. I wanted to find him and tell him last night meant nothing. But…I _did_ feel something, something way in the pit of my stomach. I saw him walking from out of the bathroom. I ran to him, not thinking I pushed him up against the wall and kissed him. He froze (_he acted a lot braver last night) and did not blink; I closed my eyes, trusting my instinct. He wrapped his arms around me slowly. Why was I letting his charm drag me into him? I thrust my fingers into his light brown hair. I pulled away from him._

"We have to stop this, no more sex…" I said between gasps. 

"But you came on to me." 

"I know, I know, but I'm with Draco, not you, I love Draco and not you, okay?" I felt as if I was in some stupor. 

"Okay, do you still want me to spy on him?" I thought about this.

"No, I trust him now; he would never act stupid anymore." 

"Okay." Colin began to turn away from me. When he left, I felt strange without his arms around me. I left also, in search of Draco.

***

Lavender shook violently under the covers. She looked like death. Her face was paper white; her usual large brown eyes were now dead. 

"I went to Hell." Lavender said to me. Ron and Harry went to talk to Madam Pomfrey.

"Lavender, it was just a dream, don't worry about it." I said, afraid that she might _have gone to hell. _

 "Hermione, I swear, it was real, and I went to hell! It scared the shit out of me…" Lavender stopped, her mouth hanging open. As if she had too many thoughts running through her mind.

"Can I…can I just rest for now? I'm sorry, can I?" she looked as if she was in a trance.

"Of course." She nodded her head and closed her eyes.

"Please don't let the bad dreams come…" Lavender whispered. I held her hand.

"I won't, I promise."

*** 

I was locked in the boy's bathroom. I heard people knock on my door earlier, telling me to get out. I had pictures laid out in front of me. Even new pictures of Harry and Hermione. Their threat did not waver my obsession one bit. I leaned up against the door thinking 'nasty' thoughts of Ginny. I looked down and saw he picture smiling up at me. I tossed it away from me. Why would she seduce me and act like it won't have an effect on me?

And then there was Harry and Hermione…They think they're so powerful…I…If I...if they ever threaten me again I'll fuck them up. They think I'm just some sick nerd that masturbates to their pictures…I'll show them…I'll show the whole school their little "Porn Pictures" (A/N: Brave words from a loser, huh?)  I'll show them…

I gathered my pictures and left to my dorm. 

***

PPl, I hope you liked it…this week has been hectic. School is right around the corner. (Aug. 25) But fear not!!! Patty is here! And will keep the chappies comin! Lol ok…chapter 17 is going to be dark…..really dark. So get your teddy bears out (I'll have mine out too, I swear! His name is Alex!!!) So keep watch…Um, maybe I'll have it out….Aug. 24? Yeah. Cool. I LUV U'Z!!!!!BYEEEEEEEEEEE

PLEZ READ AND REVIEW I wanna know what u think about this chapter… (If I'm soundin' crazy, I'm sorry, it's 11:48 at night lol." 


	17. Cold

**Chapter 17**

****

**Cold**

            Imagine going through an experience that you didn't even know you were going through. That's how it was the night with Colin.

 (Ginny is remembering…)

"Do you have the pictures?" Colin and I were in his dorm, all of the boys were gone, homework or whatever.

"Yeah, but, can you hold on? I need to change shirts." Colin turned his back to me and lifted his shirt. I gasped with surprise. He had a muscular back; he turned around, noticing why I gasped. 

"I work out a lot now of days." He said throwing on a red t- shirt that showed his pumped arms. All I could do was nod my head. I felt like I had walked into a dream. The back of my head whispered.

_Leave this weird fuck alone, so he's hot, right? Well, he has 'problems' girl…people make their own hells without _your_ help._

I know, I know! But damn…imagine the _sex._

"Ginny are you ok?" Colin stepped closer to me, his eyes were worried.

"No, yes, no, I'm fine Colin. I was just caught off guard, that's all." He took my hand and led me to his bed to sit down, thankfully I did. 

"So…how long have you been working out?"

"Eight months,"

"Cool, can you beat anyone up?"

"I don't _beat people up. And some dudes around here are bigger than me, so why bother right?"_

"Yeah…Whatever."

The next thing I knew was that he was on top of me, exploring my body. The feel of him inside me made my whole body shudder with pleasure. I wanted this for so long; I had to admit it that to him…

"Fuck…I've wanted you for so long…" I moaned arching my back to meet his thrusts. 

I awoke the next day and hurried out of the room with my clothes on. I was confused. Why would I take to him like that? Why?

***

I was quiet days following my release from the Hospital Wing. I ate, did my homework and slept everyday. People began to know I was pregnant, then the whole school. I wanted to cry when sympathizers   came up to me for a pat on my back, or a rub on my eight month size belly, I was ready to burst. 

Ron, Hermione and Harry were by my side twenty four seven. 

But one day, from a walk back to class from the bathroom I saw Draco Malfoy stumble from a closet, he looked disheveled. 

"Brown! Come here you…you slut!" He stumbled toward me I moved back but he grabbed my shoulders.

"I heard you're pregnant! Weasels baby huh?" he grinned as if he was entertaining a crowd, but the corridor was empty.

"Leave me alone Malfoy." That's all I could choke out; I had tears running down my face. Damn, I didn't want to show he had an affect on me.

"It better not be my kid, if it is…you have NO idea what I'm capable of doing." He laughed; he tightened his grip on my shoulders. I shuddered again, he felt ice cold, and I was freezing to death. He UN buttoned my robe to look at my belly.

"Wow…that's gonna be a _baby._ Imagine that…" I was confused, what the hell was wrong with Malfoy? He was acting dense, as if he was in some stupor. He rubbed my belly again then shook me hard.

"This better not be my kid Lavender. If it is I'll kill it, I don't have time for no fuckin' kid." He let go of me.

"Oh, have you been having horrible shit happen to you? Well, if it has, then, I guess it _is my kid. That happens with __all Malfoy babies. I'm just surprised you was able to handle it. What's WEASEL gonna say???" he laughed uncontrollably. _

"Good day, oh, take care of the trash in the closet." Draco stumbled away, leaving me staring at the closet door. I heard whimpering coming from it. I thought- _another victim._

 I walked towards it, my brain already overloaded with problems. I opened the door and sitting balled up in a ball was Ginny. She was shaking and crying. She lifted her head to see me. Her face was unrecognizable she had a blacked eye and a busted lip, her clothes were torn, and to my observation had bruises underneath them.

"Ginny…"

"I…I said someone…else's…name…I…didn't mean to…Draco, he's just…upset, please don't tell Ron…Draco…just has a lot on his mind."

"But that doesn't mean he should beat you, here, lets take you to Madam Pomfrey, she doesn't ask too many questions, I checked my watch. _I'll just skip the rest of Charms. I wrapped a robe around Ginny._

"C'mon."

***************************************************

 Soooooooooo Sorry it took so long, I mean…School started, so it's hectic. FUCK THIS SHIT MAN!!!!!! Sorry I need to swear, I'm up to my ears with homework. But since I LOVE you guys I'm gonna post a chappie in between my Writing I homework and Health. Only 'cuz I luv ya'll. I want about 7 reviews before I post a new chappie. I wanna see if you guys still love me…I love _YOU!!! Lololololol BYE._


	18. Something I Shouldn’t Have Said

**Chapter 18**

**Something I Shouldn't Have Said**

****

****

            Ginny was checked into the Hospital for an hour. Her bruises and cuts were gone within that time. She would stare off in space or cry. I wanted to help her, but, I had my own worries. Draco abused her, and then left to hurt other people. She scrubbed at her nose with the back of her hand.

"I don't know what's wrong with him," Ginny whispered. "We were having so much fun in the closet. Drinking Whiskey, messing around, stuff like that. Then He seriously got drunk and started tearing at my clothes. I thought maybe he was acting rough, so I got into it. But then it started to hurt…he started to hurt me….so bad, I told him to stop, but he wouldn't, I accidentally called him Colin and he slapped me, he was still inside me, tearing me apart."

I nodded my head and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She continued to talk.

"I couldn't fight back, I was useless against him."

***

I forgot my quill again! Damn!

"Harry, I'm sorry, you and Ron go look for Lavender, I need to get my quill, and I left it in Charms again." I said this very fast. Harry nodded his head and kissed me quickly on the lips.

I opened the door; I looked around to see where my quill was. It was three desks down from mine. I bent down to pick it up and heard the door open. The room went oddly cold.

"Hello Granger…"

I turned around and saw Draco Malfoy staring at me. 

"Get the fuck away from me Malfoy."

"C'mon, I just wanna have some fun..." He moved toward we and I whipped out my wand, pointing directly to his face.

"Come near me and I'll fuck your face up so bad…" He cut me off by lunging for me, knocking my wand out of my hands. I struggled against him on the ground.

"GET…OFF…OF…ME!!!" He wouldn't budge. I wanted to hurt him.

"You're nothing but SHIT Malfoy! You're nothing!  I Hate YOU!" Malfoy bit my neck; I felt blood trickle down my neck. I could feel his erection against my leg.

"You want me, I want you, and so we are both happy." He continued to roam my body. I kneed him in the groin. He groaned but did not move from off me. I could feel his hands going up my skirt. I began to scratch him and throw punch after punch to defend myself. I screamed. 

_Harry and I are at the beach_

He pushes inside of me

_Harry and I make love for the first time._

He moans and grunts.

_Harry wraps his arms around me and tells me he loves me._

He works hard into me, not stopping at all I hear nothing but Harry's sweet voice, telling me I'll be okay and that he loves me.

_Harry touches me lightly on the lips and say- "Sweet, thick juicy lips that spills words of love every day."_

"I don't love you Malfoy, I love Harry. I don't care what you do to me, because I love Harry, not you…"

He grunted and sweated on top of me I felt a sharp pain.

_"Harry…"_

***

After explaining everything to Lavender, I left to find Colin.

I found him at Lunch outside. He had his tray in his lap and a large sandwich in his hands. The sight was overly cute. I sat next to him and breathed in and out slowly.

"Malfoy abused me." Colin stopped eating to stare at me; he laid his sandwich back down onto his tray and sat it next to him on the bench we were sitting on.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you badly?" Colin took my hand and brought it to his lips to kiss.

"Madam Pomfrey took care of it. I was messed up really bad.''

"What did you do took make him beat you like that?"

"He got drunk and we started to…_shag_ and I didn't say _his_ name." He looked at me.

"I said yours, so he kicked my ass." I shuddered at my bluntness; he closed his eyes and opened them again.

"I'm glad you're okay, you don't have to worry anymore, and He won't hurt you."

****

I looked up from my Lunch tray, thinking of Hermione. _She said she'd be back. Where is she?_ I excused myself from Ron and Lavender and left the Gryffindor table in search of Hermione.


	19. Healing

****

**Chapter 19**

****

****

**Healing**

****

****

            He rolled off of me to his side panting. He looked at me out of the corner of his eye and began to moan to the ceiling. I couldn't stop from shaking; I was messed up for life.

"Granger, that was…_great._ I thought you would fight a bit more." He began to laugh shaking his head slowly from side to side. I wanted to move and run, but I couldn't, I felt cold and sick. I did what I could only think of, and that was to cry, loud soulful cries. 

***

"Hermione! Hermione where are you?" I turned the corner, coming from the Gryffindor common room. I began towards the Charms classroom thinking that she still might be there looking for her favorite quill. I had given her that quill for Christmas two years ago. I opened the Charms door and went ridge with the sight I saw. 

Draco Malfoy was on top of Hermione, obviously having sex, Hermione was crying. 

"MALFOY! YOU GET THE HELL OFF OF HERMIONE!" I ran towards him and pulled him off of her. 

"Hermione!" I said looking down at her, she was shaking. Malfoy was zipping his pants, prepared to leave the room. I grabbed him with both hands.

"You asshole, how could you? How DARE you attack Hermione." I withdrew my wand and pointed it at him.

"I'll kill you Malfoy, I swear." My voice was shaking. He wouldn't say anything; he just continued to stare at Hermione on the floor.

"STOP IT Malfoy! Stop looking at her!" I shrugged my robes off my shoulders and laid them on top of Hermione's half naked body. She had stopped shaking and her eyes were closed, but she was still breathing. I couldn't help but sob, Hermione was hurt. 

"Stupefy." I said, Malfoy froze and fell to the ground as if he was a fallen statue. 

I went to gather Hermione up. I fell beside her, pushing her hair out of her clammy face. Her eyes were opened now, staring into mine. She lifted her hand helplessly, she began to cry.

"I prayed for you…for…you…to…co…come…and…d…save me." She struggled to sit up and I assisted her. She stood up leaning against me. I lifted her to carry her to the Hospital wing. It seems like this year we've been in and out of the Wing more than when Voldermort was out and about.

 I levitated Malfoy in front of us, hoping for the worst for him.

****

"Ow…Colin…My side…" I was lying beside Colin on his bed. He looked at me with concern. My left rib was throbbing; I thought maybe it wasn't healed completely. Colin was helping me heal both physically and mentally. I actually felt like I was in love. He had my heart in his warm hands. He would hold me and whisper to me, he would sing something to me and he would tell me kind stories about how life would be with me in it.

"Colin, I love you."

"I love you too Ginny."

Little did he know I still had Draco's necklace in my pants pocket, holding it dear to me.

***

Draco was _suspended from Hogwarts for the rest of the remaining year. His father still had connections. It was all bullshit to me. I was attacked, and so were Lavender and countless other girls. I wanted to scream, I had to see him next year, but, that was our last year. Harry cuddled me that night, rocking me, telling me about our plans after Hogwarts. He said we would live in a beautiful house with large windows and that we'd have twenty kids that we would love and take care of. He was healing me slowly and carefully. I feel asleep in his arms, dreaming about his thoughts._

***


	20. The Burrow and the Bundle

**Chapter 20**

****

**The Burrow and the Bundle**

****

(July 5)

            Harry was sprawled out on the Weasleys front lawn. He was looking up at the bright blue sky, his arms behind his head. I sat next to him, my legs folded underneath me. I had both of my hands resting on my knees, my engagement ring twinkling in the sun light. 

"Harry…" I said in a sing song voice. "What are you thinking of?" I looked down into his face, he a lopsided smile playing on his mouth. 

"Our wedding day, it's in December. Do you think we should start preparing?" He stood up and reached a hand down to help me up. I just smiled at it. 

"Let's start preparing next week." I took his hand and stood, dusting grass off my butt. We went inside the house.

Lavender came from out of the kitchen holding a bag of chips in front of her. Her stomach was _humongous. _ She was ready to burst.

"Hey guys, Mrs. Weasley took Ginny and Colin to Diagon Alley to buy something; she said she'll be back soon." Lavender walked past us into the Living room where Ron sat on the couch reading. 

Colin was staying here for the summer with Ginny, they had grown extremely close and Mrs. Weasley loves Colin's pictures. Lavender and Ron got a three bedroom apartment in London but was staying at the Burrow for summer. And Harry and I were visiting. 

We followed Lavender and sat down on the armchair opposite of Ron. Ron glared at Harry.

"Ron, please tell me you're not _still_ upset at Harry over that _stupid_ Quidditch game! So what if he guessed right! The Cannons had no point in trying to win against England!"

 I picked up a magazine of the Cannons throwing their brooms to the ground in frustration. The headline read- 'Cannons, Up, up and away (up your ass)!' It was stupid; I didn't want to read another stupid magazine today, so I tossed it back onto the rack. 

"I'm not upset…just…pissed off, I lost 5 galleons to him!" Ron said glaring at Harry.

"Do you want it back?" Harry said reaching into his pants pocket.

"No…a bet is a bet" Ron said waving his hand at Harry. Harry started to laugh.

"What ever you say." 

Lavender shifted uncomfortable on the couch next to Ron.

"Are you okay Lavender?" I asked.

"Yeah, can you excuse me please? Bathroom break." She stood up with difficulty, Ron tried to help her stand but she whisked him away. 

"Isn't she getting big?" Ron asked smiling proudly when she left.

I laughed. "Yeah, she is…where is she going to have the baby?"  

"Probably here, with the Medi witch here of course." He picked up one of Lavenders baby books and flipped through it.

"Her delivery day is not too far away is it?" Harry asked.

"Nope."

"That's good."

"Hey, Ron, where did your mom…" I began, and I would have finished if a loud shriek hadn't stopped me.

Ron jumped up and ran towards the shriek, Harry and I at his heels. Lavender stood in front of the bathroom, a puddle of water- or _something_ running down her legs to her feet. Ron pointed to the puddle.

"I've heard of this- your bag, broke your water bag. Lavender, how do you feel? Should you lie down or something?" Ron moved around her puddle to help her move, but Lavender was now bent slightly forward.

"Oooo…the pain, I'm in pain, Ron, I think I'm having contractions?" Lavender looked confused.

"Maybe we should get some towels! And put an old blanket on the ground in the Living room so Lavender can lie down at." I suggested, recalling stuff I've read out of a book. Ron nodded his head.

"Yeah, that's a good idea, Harry go get blankets and towels please." Harry dashed from behind me. Ron was helping Lavender move around. She had both of her hands on the side of her belly. 

When the blanket was laid out and pillows around her Lavender laid on the blanket her head resting on the pillows. Ron was flipping through baby books and Harry went to find Mrs. Weasley via Floo Powder. 

"RON!" Mrs. Weasley yelled from the kitchen, Harry found her. She came into the Living room and put down her hand bag.

"How long has she been like this?" she asked conjuring blankets, a bowl of steaming water and stuff to clean the baby with.

"About half an hour, is that bad?" Ron asked. Mrs. Weasley ignored him and helped lavender into a sitting position.

"Draw your knees up…" Mrs. Weasley was saying to Lavender. Lavender had to pull her skirt off, so now she had a blanket lying across her lap. Mrs. Weasley sent Ron to call for the Medi witch, but Lavender pulled him down next to her.

"No…No, don't leave me…" Lavender held Ron's hand to her chest. 

"I won't." he sat beside her.

"Hermione dear can you call the Medi Witch?" Mrs. Weasley turned her head to look at me.

"Yeah, no problem." I got up from the floor next to her and went to the kitchen to use the fireplace, Harry, Ginny, and Colin sat at the table talking. 

"Hey, how is she in there?" Harry asked he handed me a jar with white powder in it. 

"She's okay; the contractions are giving her hell though." I opened the jar, took a handful of it and threw it into the fire.

 "MADAM POMFREY!" I yelled into the fire. Within minutes her head popped out of the fire.

"Is it time? Is she having her baby?" Madam Pomfrey didn't wait for an answer; her head was gone from the fire. I heard a pop from behind me, Madam Pomfrey stood in the crammed kitchen. 

"Where is she?"

"In the Living room." 

***

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhaaaaaa" I threw my head back in pain.

"PUSH LAVENDER! PUSH!" someone yelled, I think it was Molly.

"I…CAN'T!!!!" I growled between gritted teeth.

"Yes you CAN, C'mon, PUSH!"   
  


I had to concentrate on something, and then it came to me, Ron's hand, I was squeezing the hell out of it. He was behind me, supporting my back; I was between his long legs and couldn't help but grab his knees when I pushed. I screamed, wanting all of this to be over. I screamed again, and this time with anger, praying that Malfoy dies and go to hell. I heard crying.

I panted, I was shaking, and I felt cold. My baby was in front of me, I looked at it.

"It's a girl, congrats." 

My baby had red hair, just like Ron's and brown eyes, just like mine. I began to cry; Madam Pomfrey had wrapped her and was laying her on top of me. Ron was crying also.

"I have a daughter…My baby girl…" he wrapped his arms around me, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"What are you going to name her?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

I looked down at my precious child.

"Baby, I will name you…Faith."

Faith Roxanna Weasley

******

Miles and miles away from the Burrow is a dark, sinister looking Manor. Anyone who approaches it will either be cursed for life or thrown 800 miles away from the Manor. 

Inside, on the second floor sat Draco Malfoy looking at blue prints of his Fathers new torture chamber.

 I would be going back to school in September. But now, I must set things right before I go back to cause more pain and chaos. 

A little chat with the future Mrs. Potter.

**********

HEY!!!!! 

I got shit loads of homework, my ASS IS SCREAMING!!!!! Lol, just playing. But I DO gots me some homework…hmmm….WHAT TO DO!!!!!?????? What ever…..Well, I hope u liked chappie 20. The next one IS the last one. Then comes the sequel. Oooo….PLEZ R&R.

Wish me luck on my Spanish test.

I LUV U!!!!!!!

-PATTY


	21. Love For You My Lady

**Chapter 21**

****

**Love For You My Lady…**

**A/N: People this chapter is VERY "sexy" lol. I'm giving it an R+!!!!lol. Okay, enjoy…**

Sorry it took so fuckin long to get this up. Homework is shit! But hey, I'm getting straight A's!!!!

Granger…you of all people should know how I feel about you…the love I have for you, yes, I admit it, LOVE. I love you. I want you to be mine forever, your body, should belong to me and only me. That time I had with you was bliss…and that old fool Dumbledore can't even get past his own "second chance" rule. I'll have her, soon.

"Master Malfoy, will you be leaving soon?" my house elf Robbie stood at my door holding my cloak.

"Yes…I will…leave my cloak and my room you filthy piece of shit." I was standing by a desk in my room; a picture of Granger's half naked body lying on top of important papers. 

"Your…your mother wanted to see you sir…" the elf stumbled out.

"I SAID GET OUT DAMMIT!" the elf jumped a foot in the air and scurried off.

I stuffed the picture back into my desk drawer and went to see mother. I grabbed my cloak and slammed my door. I went into the lobby where Mother stood. She had her arms wrapped around herself with a grim smile on her face. She didn't look older, but seemed to become younger everyday. Her long blond hair hung down her shoulders down to her plumed and very shapely ass. No wonder father lusted for her so much, she was made of curves. 

"Your Father is holding his annual Torture Tournament. He wants you to bring a little "friend". Someone that you would greatly enjoy, choose wisely. She or _he_…"

I raised my eyebrow

"…May join you and be your victim or simply be your guest. Like I said before, choose wisely, this is a very important thing for your Father, have fun." 

I smiled wickedly. I'll be seeing Granger soon…

***

Walking down Diagon Alley was no walk in the park. Almost everyone stared at me. I was a monster, something they looked down on. As a Malfoy, I would not let this little situation get the best of me, so I continued my walk to the robe shop. I opened the door to Madam Malkins and who I saw brought a smirk to my lips- Ginny Weasley and very much by herself. A very exotic looking Ginny Weasley, the summer did her good. She wore tight denim jeans with a sun yellow belt and a matching shirt that was stretched over her skin, her breasts moved as she walked, they looked bigger. She was certainly keeping herself in great shape. Her appearance immediately turned me on and I wanted nothing more but to have her at my feet begging for sex. I walked quietly behind her, and wrapped my arms about her waist. She froze and turned around.

"Malfoy!" she yelled out in surprise.

"Ginny…you're looking well." She was facing me, and I had my arms around her still. I pulled her closer and her breasts bounced lightly off of my chest, she moaned but recovered herself quickly.

"You haven't forgotten our fun, have you Gin? Our sweet, rough little game of sex?" I whispered, licking her neck.

"No, no Draco, I… I don't love you I love Colin…" she struggled out.

"I don't care who you love. C'mon, let's go swing by my place Ginny, I promise; you'll get home in enough time."

"No Draco, no thanks." Ginny pulled out of my grasp and turned around to walk out of the shop. Her ass went up, down, up, down as she walked, and it made me want her even more. I went after her; she was passing an alley- my favorite spot too. I pushed her into the alley and she yelped in pain as she fell onto the ground. 

"You could have come nicely! But now, I have to force you." She was up now, and her eyes were filled with hatred for me.

"No! You asshole! I'm not going anywhere with you, motherfucker…" she growled.

I slapped her. "Such nasty words from a beauty like you…"

I pushed her up against the building wall and slipped a hand up her shirt and over her breast. I played with her perked nipple, wanting to have it in my mouth and hands. I couldn't have my with her in the alley in broad day light, so I took a pouch from out of my pocket and opened it. It had white powder inside. As I took a pinch of it she said-

"What took you so fucking long?" she growled and bumped her hips against mine. I began to laugh as I tossed the dust in the air. 

"Malfoy Mason!"

***

I locked the door after tossing Ginny onto my bed. When I turned around she was already naked. I moaned at the sight of her. Her breasts were much larger than before and her curves were thicker. The strain in my pants was driving me mad. I wanted nothing more but to ram my dick into her wet pussy.

"Come and get me." She purred. I was out of my clothes in a second. 

I feel on top of her. I licked every inch of her bare skin, when our lips met again; I lifted her arms and placed them on my head board. I pushed inside of her and she yelled out in pleasure. She arched her back to meet my strokes. My rhythm became faster and our moans became louder. When she came, she came hard. Her yells echoed in my room. When she became hoarse her tears replaced her crying. My ran my hands through her hair and buried my face into her neck and shoulder. 

"Draco…I've waited for you to come and get me. I haven't had any sex since the end of 5th year, and I wanted you so much, but Ron forbids me to see you, so I was stuck with Colin." Ginny whispered.

"I know, I thought you hated me still. I know I've done some terrible things, but I promise I'll change." This was obviously a lie, but as long as it made Ginny happy, I was quiet. 

"She means nothing to you then?"

I guess she meant Hermione.

"Nothing…"

I don't know who made the first move but we ended up against the wall. And before she was hit with her orgasm she screamed at the top of her lungs-

"I love you." She kept repeating it, even between her screams from her orgasm.

"I love you…so much…Ginny…" I said, I just couldn't lie anymore, I truly felt love for her. We fell onto the bed. Ginny threw one leg over my hip and feel asleep. I watched her, thinking about the life I could have with her. 

Well, I could change for the best. I loved her.

I want to marry her.


End file.
